The present invention relates to displaying at least one categorized message, and more specifically, to displaying at least one categorized message in a dedicated portion of a display.
Messages such as electronic mail (email), instant messages (IM), and text messages may be used to allow a number of users to communicate with each other. The messages may include text, images, and audio. Further, the messages may be displayed via a display of a device. The display may display the messages and information associated with the messages. The information associated with the messages may include subjects of the messages, senders of the messages, other information associated with the messages, or a combination thereof.